saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuruko Sonoda
is a Hazard ReBurst Player operating under the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service. Appearance Reality Tsuruko wears a white dress shirt, a black waistcoat, a black knee-length skirt, and heels for her work attire. Her casual outfit is a white shirt, a denim jacket, jeans, and white sneakers. In-Game Her in-game outfit is the female uniform for a Nebula Oscillation mercenary. It consists of black combat boots, black leggings, navy blue short shorts, a white shirt, and a navy blue jacket with a white stripe running down the right side of the jacket and white details throughout. Nebula Oscillation's logo is emblazoned on the back of this jacket, a stylized image of the Helix Nebula with three Vs running through the center of it. She carries a Volc-Star Compact handgun as her only unarmed weapon, as she fights using Rave Energy constructs instead of other weapons. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she gains a white, mechanical armor with blue and grey details. Her left leg has a grey line running up to the hip armor, while the right leg is mostly white with blue and grey accents. The hip armor is skirted, colored white with silver stripes outlined in blue running vertically down the skirts. The chest armor is white and angular, featuring blue stripes and spikes. Its shoulder armor and helmet feature a similar angular design, colored white with blue spikes. Various heat sinks and brilliant silver lines run throughout the suit, providing power throughout from the internal energy source. The visor features glowing silver eyes connecting to the external lines on the armor via thinner circuits. Her right shoulder is equipped with an Armstrong Cannon, a tri-barreled cannon that fires Rave Energy shells. Personality Tsuruko is a very optimistic and happy person, trusting her friends and believing greatly in the friendships she's made. She's known to stand up for her friends, and actively tells off anyone who bullies people. Her very friendly and extroverted personality makes her excellent for her job as a hostess, greeting strangers with a smile and helping them. Another key trait she possess is an immense level of patience, willing to wait as long as needed to help someone in need. On the rare occasions when her patience runs out, Tsuruko will become a silent berserker who hunts down anyone no mercy. Background Tsuruko was left in an orphanage by her birth parents. There, she befriend young Kazuya Kusaka after fending off some older boys who bullying him. The two got along quite nicely, the young boy developing feelings for her. Eventually, she had to leave him when a couple adopted her, starting her life as Tsuruko Sonoda from that day on. She received proper education, and eventually grew up to become a hostess at a high-end hotel. She discovered Hazard ReBurst while looking for a video game she could play in her spare time as a stress reliever. While on a break, she discovered the Espresso Valet cosplay cafe, and met with Kazuya once again after the decade and a half they spent apart. Excited to see her friend again, she recommended he play HRB with her so they could catch up and have fun together. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 2 Derivative: Kagerou Alpha * Occupation - Nebula Oscillation Operative * Main Equipment: ** Rave Energy Constructs ** Armstrong Cannon ** REDACTED Being a Kagerou Alpha Valvrave, Tsuruko is primarily suited for Rave Energy-enhanced melee combat, as the Hex-Slayer Gauntlets and boots allow her to generate bladed additions to impale her enemies with. Despite this, she's learned to generate Rave Energy throwing knives, allowing her to make up for her lack of ranged combat somewhat with these knives. While not particularly strong, they can be mass-produced easily for sustained fire. Her hand-to-hand strength isn't particularly strong either, so she compensates with various Rave Energy constructs, or with her Armstrong Cannon. She makes use of her Armstrong Cannon for close-range crowd control, though that isn't the only purpose it serves. Being a heavy artillery weapon, Tsuruko uses the cannon for bombardment purposes or in the event that heavy artillery becomes a necessity. She's usually paired with Kazuya mainly to keep him in check so he doesn't do anything to jeopardize the mission, resulting in her being sent as a Vanguard agent or occasionally as long-range back up for his stealth missions. Trivia * Her bust is a B-cup * She is one of the few Nebula Oscillatory members who isn't an employee at the Espresso Valet cafe. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Female Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 2 Player (HRB) Category:Kagerou Alpha Player (HRB)